kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe McDougal
Joe McDougal is brother of Jen McDougal, Danny McDougal and Dani McDougal. Personality Joe is meek, shy, friendly and kind. As someone who dislikes fighting and not wishing to hurt anyone, he has a hard time coming to terms with himself as an Predator, as well as her inner blood-lust and violent tendencies when transformed. He desperately clings to his humanity and has a serious identity crisis. As such, her performance in the battlefield is unstable and unreliable, leading the Amazon hunters to refuse having her in their fold. However, after hearing about the origins of Amazon cells and Joe's goal of killing every Predator out there, including benign ones, which she strongly disagrees, he resolves to instead make use of his powers to protect others and hunt whoever he has to hunt, Predator or otherwise. With his motives made clear, he finally gains acceptance by the Predator hunters. History to be added Movies And Other Events Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 to be added Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight to be added Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Saban's Masked Rider to be added Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders to be added Abilities Being bedridden until two years ago and technically under house arrest since, Joe, in his human form, has been unable to develop noteworthy skills of any kind. His latent abilities are expressed in her transformed Amazon state. As a third generation Predator, Joe's combat potential in his transformed state supposedly vastly exceeds all other Predators. However, these abilities are hampered by a lot of factors, including his identity crisis, reluctance to fight, and lack of honed fighting skills. As such, her performance on the battlefield is highly unstable and unreliable, being so weak that he gets overpowered by low class Predators easily at times; while sporting unexpected abilities, such as having more than a dozen massive spikes protruding out of his body to impale everything nearby, or becoming a killing machine capable of killing multiple Amazons quickly in a frenzy, at other times. Her heightened, frenzied combat abilities usually comes at the cost of being unable to distinguish friend from foe, leading him to easily hurt anyone near him. Due to severe lack of training in human fighting arts and control of her inner blood lust and violent tendencies, her moves are raw, bestial and crude, overpowering his opponents solely by sheer brute force and endurance. Despite so, he has shown proficiency in use of weapons provided by his Predators Driver. Forms - APredator Omega= Predator Omega *'Height': 188.0 cm. *'Weight': 92.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 21.0 t. *'Kicking power': 27.0 t Using the Predator Driver allows Predator Omega to transform into this sleeker and more humanoid-like form. This form is Predator Omega's default form and allows Jen to be fully in control of herself. Anatomy: *'Omega Header': Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. Omega's can amplify brain waves to summon Jungleder. *'Amazon Eye': Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. *'Wilder Skin': Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexability to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. *'Converter Lung': Omega's chest. With Amazon Driver's influence Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling off almost all damages. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert them to stock energy. *'Shellcut Glove': Arm cutter that can cut through everything. Single punch can crack at 70m thick bedrock. * : *'Shellcut Boot: Boot cutter that can cut through everything. Single kick can crack a 90m thick bedrock. Finishers: *'Violent Punish:' Predator Omega uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy in half *'Violent Break:' Omega uses the Battler Grip as a spear to impale her opponent. Alternatively, she can use the Battler Grip as whip to pull the enemy towards her and cut them in half with her arm blades }} Equipment Devices *Predators Driver - Transformation belt Vehicles * Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Kamen Rider Predators Category:Predator Riders Category:Green Riders Category:Relatives